Boring?
by CrazyFM
Summary: What will happen if Sherlock meets the A-Team? Will they get on well? And if one of their own got in mortal danger will they band together to protect him? Please read and review :) No slash, rated T for some action in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Boring?**

Warning: For this story to work I pretended that John Watson and the A-Team fought in the same war, if you got a problem with that, don't read this, or tell me how else it could work, so I might change it.

Set before the Reichenbach Fall in the Sherlock series and in the first season of the A-Team.

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own the A-Team and to make it even worse I don't own Sherlock either :( I guess I will just have to live with it. Quotes you might recognize are also not my own, but taken from the TV shows.**

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, **BORED**!"

"Oh shut up, Sherlock!", John moaned irritated. "If you would help me prepare a room for our guests you wouldn't be bored!"

"But that is dull! Why do we even have to have guests? Guests are boring! Predictable!"

"We are going to have some old friends of mine over for a few days, so you are going to be polite! They stay with us, because in America they are hunted by the MP's for a crime they didn't commit, they need some holidays! So if you are so bored why don't you just go upstairs to our flat and search for a case!"

With one last offended look, Sherlock huffed off back to 221B Baker Street.

"And don't you dare shoot the wall again!", John shouted after his friend.

Then he continued to prepare 221C Baker Street for its guests.

JSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTP

_At the same time on an airport in America..._

"Aw, come on BA, you said we won't have to drug you this time, be a good boy, get on the plane!"

"Shut up fool, I ain't getting in no plain! I don't fly with you!"

Hannibal sighed, they didn't had time for this, Lynch was already on his way.

"Captain, why don't you get that plane ready for take off, while I talk with BA."

"Alright Hannibal", the Captain replied and left for the plane.

"I am NOT flying, Hannibal!", BA growled.

Again Hannibal sighed, this was going to take some time, time they didn't have, every moment Face could come to report that Colonel Lynch was there.

It might be time to pull ranks, he decided.

"Sergeant, I order you to get in that plane. You are endangering your team."

There was a hint of doubt in the big Sergeant eyes, but he didn't seemed ready to give up just now.

Just then Face came running down the runway, shouting: "Hannibal, we have visitors!"

"Alright!", huffing indignantly Hannibal turned around and knocked BA out with the handle of his gun."Lieutenant, come over here and help me to get the big guy in the plane, Murdock start the engines!"

In a hurry Hannibal and Face half pulled, half carried the unconscious Sergeant towards the plane.

When they finally got BA in the plane the MP's had almost reached them.

"Captain, get us out of here!", Hannibal yelled over the roaring engines. "Almost Lynch, almost, see you later!", Hannibal taunted the other Colonel, while Murdock took the plane off howling mad.

Once in the air they quickly confined their Sergeant to his seat, you never knew when he might wake up.

"Colonel, we really have to stop doing this, one day we will be caught, because of this! Why do we always have to wait till the last second!", Face whined.

"Of course we could take off earlier, but where is the fun in that? You know: I love it when a plan comes together!", Hannibal replied and with that he left Face alone with BA, to go to his place in the cockpit with Murdock.

Silently he sat down, to watch his Captain fly. It always fascinated him how his crazy, deflectable Captain seemed so confident and focused, while flying. "He just belongs up here", Hannibal thought with a hint of admiration.

Noticing, that he was being watched, Murdock turned his head. "Everything alright, Colonel?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he quickly answered: "Yes, of course, how long do you think we will fly?"

"I don't know yet, but I think we will arrive on time. How do you think John is doing, it's been a long time..."

"Yes, indeed, I'm sure he doing well. Anyway, we will be there in a short time. Then you can ask him."

"You are right, Colonel. I just wish I could have brought Billy with me, I am going to miss him! John always liked Billy."

"Murdock, you know that isn't possible, his landlady doesn't allow pets in her house. I am sure Amy will take good care off him."

"Of course she will", Murdock confirmed.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence, Hannibal pondering what was bothering his Captain.

**Well, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review, so you can help me to improve my writing. Tell me what you liked and what I should change. Also feel free to point out any grammatical or orthographic mistakes I made, for English isn't my mother tongue. If you have any ideas for the story, just tell me I will try to bear them in mind, while writing.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: It is only the second time, but I am already getting depressed, I don't Sherlock and I don't own the A-Team. (sniff)**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story and special thanks to _Ballykissangel, _who reviewed. This chapter is for you. Enjoy!**

"Aw come on John! It is a six! I can't go out for a six! I need you to go to Lestrade and gather me some information!"

John only shot him a dark look.

"Please?", Sherlock added, trying to sound polite rather than annoyed. It didn't work...

"Sherlock, NO! I already told you I have to go and get my friends from the airport, so they won't have to take a cab all the way here!"

"We take cabs all the time, what is so wrong with it? Besides you don't even have a car! Do you want them to walk here, so you can pick them up?"

John drew in a deep, soothing breath: "Sherlock, I lend a car yesterday, if you didn't manage to deduce that: I even told you where I was going! Didn't you listen to me? Okay, you are doing it again, don't worry, that's just fine with me. You probably didn't even notice I was gone."

Sherlock only spared him an annoyed glance. "John,..."

"The answer is no, Sherlock!"

At that moment Mrs. Hudson entered the flat, a large tablet with tea and cookies in her hands.

"John, where shall I put these? And Sherlock, behave! Why don't you go and take of that case the detective has for you?"

Sparing them a last annoyed, almost hurt look, Sherlock finally left John alone with his landlady.

He couldn't believe he was leaving for a SIX!

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson", John said, suddenly tired. "Please put it over there."

After she placed her load on the for once empty kitchen table, John had ordered Sherlock to put his experiments away earlier that morning, she turned around, only to find John alighted on his armchair.

"John, when do this friends of yours come? Shouldn't you be on your way to the airport by now?"

Slightly cursing under his breath John hurried out of his flat, to meet his friends.

JSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTP

"Hannibal, we have a problem. It is BA, he is waking up!" Face announced hurrying to the cockpit.

"Murdock, how long, till we arrive London?" Hannibal asked urgently.

"Well, I think...", the pilot answered after a brief pause, studying his instruments: "I think it's ten more minutes, can't you just knock him out again? I can't have the big guy stomping around in the plane, while I am trying to land this baby. It is no good to the flight characteristics."

A low groan could be heard from the back of the plane.

"Hannibal!", Face almost shouted, panicking.

"Alright, Captain, get this plane down as quick as possible. Lieutenant, stay here in case Murdock needs help. I will deal with BA", Hannibal ordered in Colonel mode.

While Face sat down with not very well hidden relief, the Colonel left, not eager of having to deal with a furious BA. He had to keep cool, he needed a plan.

_Maybe he could..._

"Hannibal, why am I in a plane? I am going to kill you!"

_To late._

"Well, Sergeant, I am surprised you don't remember, but you agreed on flying. I thought it would be okay to get you on the plane."

"You knocked me out, AGAIN! This is the last time you did such a thing, I'm going to make sure of that!", BA growled.

_Well, that didn't work too well. At least his is still tied to his seat._

At that moment, the ropes, that held BA in his seat, gave in and a foaming with rage BA neared the poor Colonel.

_Shit._

**Thanks for reading, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I didn't have to much time and I wanted to at least give you one chapter today. Sherlock and the team are going to meet in the next chapter I think. Also the next chapter is going to be longer, I hope to update tomorrow. **

**Until then: Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review, so I know you like it. Or even if you don't like it, tell me what I should do different! It would really make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I am not smart enough to create Sherlock and not good enough to create the A-Team, so I don't own them.**

**AN: To make it easy I will refer to John Watson as John, to John Smith as the Colonel or Hannibal.**

**Thanks to _GreyGregory14 _for the review. **

**"What would Sherlock deduce about the A-Team?", that is a really good question and also the reason it took me so long to write this :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When the team left the plane after a smooth landing, Hannibal with a faint bruise on his left cheek, John was already waiting for them.

He enthusiastically shook hands with both, Face and BA, exchanging niceties and standing in attention as soon as he spotted Hannibal, he had always respected him far to much to just shake hands. "Stand at ease!", Hannibal answered, raising his brows. "I believe we were past this, John." and went to shake his hand anyway, when John was almost overthrown from Murdocks stormy hug.

"Hello Murdock!", John greeted after regaining his composure. "How are you?"

"I'm fine", was the reply. "I miss Billy, though. I am sure he is lonely."

"There is no dog, fool!", BA growled.

"BA, you are being unfair! Just because Billy is invisible it doesn't mean he is not real! You hurt his feelings, you know. What has he ever done to you?", Murdock scolded his buddy.

BA looked ready to kill him. "Everybody else would shut up and retreat now...", John couldn't help but think. It was just that Murdock wasn't like everybody, never had been and hopefully never would be.

"Come on Big Guy, if you would only allow Billy in your van while we are gone, then maybe he wouldn't be so lonely...", Murdock suggested.

"You will keep the dog out of my van, or I will kill him!"

Looking very offended by now, Murdock began to argue with BA.

Smiling John turned around to Face, who was watching the scene with similar amusement. "Nothing has changed then?", he asked.

"At least not much", Face retorted.

Chuckling John turned around: "I'm sorry you couldn't bring Billy, Murdock", he addressed the arguing friends. "Shall we go now, Gentlemen?"

With that they finally left the airport to get back to the Baker Street.

wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm (car sounds)

After entering the House they were immediately received by Mrs. Hudson.

"Guys, this is my landlady Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson this are Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith,..."

"It is a pleasure to meet you", Hannibal said with one of his broad grins, that made Mrs. Hudson blush.

"...Captain HM Murdock,..."

"Evening ma'am."

"...Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck..."

"At your service." With a little bow Face kissed her hand, making Mrs. Hudson blush even more.

"...and Sergeant BA Baracus."

"Evening, little momma."

"Good evening boys", Mrs. Hudson replied. "John, why don't you show your guests their flat now, Sherlock isn't back yet."

"That would be a good reason to get upstairs NOW rather than later, so we could eat the cookies without anyone being insulted...", John muttered under that breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Hudson, that is a great idea."

"At least Hannibal and his boys are not easily scared away", he thought with a fond look to Murdock. "Well, maybe Sherlock will have a black eye at the end of the day", John added with BA's _bad attitude_ in mind.

After the team had settled in, well mostly Face, who had to put away all his suits, the rest of the team didn't bring a lot of stuff, John led them up to the flat Sherlock and John shared.

In the flat John somehow managed to get 4 chairs in the living room, he never even knew they had so many chairs, and made his guests sit down, precautionary keeping Sherlock s armchair free. He was just about to serve them the tablet Mrs. Hudson had prepared, when an rather enthusiastic Sherlock entered the flat.

"John, the game is on! I was wrong, so wrong, it isn't a six! It is brilliant, it is simply brilliant. We need to do some research, but I think..."

"Sherlock!", John interrupted his hyper friend. "We have guests! Is it about a hijack?"

"No, but..."

"Have you been given a deadline?"

"NO! But John..."

"Then it will have to wait. The police is on the case too, so stop being rude!", John ordered.

Sherlock frowned.

"Oh, hello", he finally greeted.

"Guys, this is my flatmate Sherlock, Sherlock this are...", John tried to introduce, but was harshly interrupted by the detective.

"Oh, please, there is no need for that, it is quite obvious who they are!"

"And it starts again...", John sighed, signing defeat.

"You", Sherlock stated looking at Hannibal, "are obviously the leader of this little team. Given the names and ranks you have to be Colonel John Smith, aka Hannibal. Nice to meet you.

You have a habit of smoking and you prefer expensive cigars from a German producer. The whole appearance of you lot screams military service, but your clothes are a bit disorderly, conclusion: you never really were the disciplined one, therefor you must have a quite big folder in the black books of the military bosses.

John said you are fugitives, yet you don't have the haunted look, that usually comes with such things. Why? Well, because you enjoy it! You miss the dangers of the war, you all do, therefor you enjoy to outsmart the MP's. You know that you are smarter than them and you want to prove it.

Also you and your team have to do something for a living. You can't just work in a pizza shop or something similar, no, you need excitement. According to that you are looking for enemies to fight. Some kind of mercenaries.

Because you are on the run your little team is like a family and your boys clearly see you as some kind of father figure, it seems like they all lost their real father at a young age.

Judging by the glances you are receiving right now, you are usually the one with the plans...

You are right-handed, I can tell by the way you cross your arms and you like to look younger than you are. Maybe you want to get some of the girls too or you want to trick yourself. Well, maybe a bit of both."

Taking a deep breath Sherlock turned to face BA next:

"Well, you obviously are the fists of the team. Being the only black one you have to be Sergeant BA Baracus.

You grew up in poor circumstances. You want everyone to see, that you have money now, so you wear your gold chains for everyone to see.

Also you clearly have a good relation to your mom, who else would give you a chain with your initials.

You too have a problem with authority, you only obey people you found worthy, like Colonel Smith.

And you obviously are afraid of flying."

"WHAT?" Sherlock was interrupted by an low, dangerous growl of BA.

Not taking the hint, Sherlock continued: "Well, it is quite obvious. There are imprints of ropes on your wrists, you have been bound, but why?

Judging by the careful distance all your friends take from you they wait for you to take vengeance.

Why would they do that?

There are a lot people who are afraid of flying and I am sure you are not easy to get on a plain, if you don't want to. So they must have somehow knocked you out and bound you, in case you woke up.

The two other members from your team you see rather as little brothers, who need protection, than as superior officers, you clearly are more a family than a team. But even though you care, you don't want them know, especially not him", Sherlock added, turning to the Captain.

"Why don't you want him to know?

There must be something about him that you don't like. Solution: He is the pilot. Therefor he has to be Captain HM Murdock.

Also he clearly has the hand posture of a pilot, which confirms my suggestions. But there has to be something more", Sherlock said, regarding Murdock searching.

"Anyway, you always wear a cap and this particular jacket, it is already worn out. Maybe it is some kind of souvenir."

Again Sherlock paused, looking Murdock in the eyes.

"He has been through so much and yet he has the innocent eyes of a child", Sherlock thought.

Trying to cover up his uncertainty, he quickly began to deduce the Lieutenant. Rightfully pinning him down as a con man and an orphan, but his hesitation didn't went unnoticed by John.

For some reason Sherlock couldn't deduce Murdock.

"That is going to be an interesting week", John thought.

**Wow, some hours and a bar of chocolate later I finally did it! Yay, I hope you like it, I'm quite pleased with myself, this got quite long, but please tell me if I missed something.**

**I hope it is not too much deducing for you, but I just like, how Sherlock can deduce almost everything, that are always my favorite scenes. :)**

**I hope to finish the next chapter soon, but I won't update until I got at least 4 reviews, so please review, because I really love writing this. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them and I don't make any money from this, I just enjoy writing about the characters.**

**Wow, I got 5 reviews for my story, so this chapter is a little overdue, but it is also very long. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to csfcsf and GreyGregory14 for reviewing, it really made my day :)**

The deductions had left the team slack-jarred. Of course they had been warned by John, but still they hadn't expected THIS!

Hannibal was as always the first to regain his composure: "And YOU told ME I would like to outsmart people", he said shaking his head, grinning madly.

But there was no reply from Sherlock. He had already lost interest and was apparently saving and organizing some information in his mind palace.

The Colonel looked a bit taken aback by the detectives lack of reaction, so John quickly explained: "Don't take it personal, he does it all the time. He tunes people out if he gets bored. He gets bored quite a lot, sometimes he doesn't even notice that I am at work. That is just the way he is, he doesn't mean to be rude."

While the rest of the team was clearly balancing between disbelief and fascination, BA looked ready to punch Sherlock right in the face, he didn't like being deduced, didn't like being ignored and most certainly didn't like being found boring!

John found himself wondering briefly if Sherlock would even notice BA punching him or if John would have to explain the headache later.

Trying to defuse the situation Face began to speak. "So what exactly is he doing right now?"

John sighed, knowing this was going to sound crazy. "He is in his mind palace storing information, maybe about you or about the case he is on. To do this he imagines a big room or even a building, I don't know. He puts the information in some place, so he can remember them if needed. If he memorizes things this way he will never forget them and if he needs some information, he will just have to remember where he put them. I never thought this could work, until I met him."

The team still looked a little shaken, but Hannibal apparently decided to just leave it be.

Somehow John had known that Hannibal and his boys wouldn't just run away, like so many others did, after experiencing Sherlock in top form, still he couldn't help but sigh in relief, when Hannibal began to speak.

"So John, what did you do after you were send home and how did you end up with this fellow?"

The rest of the evening was spent in sharing memories about the old times, the time they spend together in war, but also catching up about the lives they lived now.

John learned about some of the missions the team had taken, since they were fugitives, while he told them about some of the cases Sherlock and John had worked on.

The evening went on, spent telling stories. All the while Sherlock stayed silent, seemingly deep in though, but John could have sworn that he was glancing at Murdock every once in a while, trying to gather more information.

Truth to be told it made Sherlock very nervous that he couldn't deduce this Captain Murdock.

_There was only one other guy Sherlock couldn't deduce properly: Moriarty!_

_Still, he just couldn't believe Murdock to be a killer, they had both those deep brown eyes, yes, but Murdock's eyes were all innocent, there was no way he was a bad guy. They surely were as different as day and night, for Murdock wasn't trying to kill anyone right now._

_And there was the woman. She had managed to trick him, he couldn't deduce her when she was naked, she turned out okay._

As it didn't went unnoticed by John, that Sherlock was bothered, it didn't escape Hannibal's attention that Murdock wasn't saying a thing, the whole evening.

Murdock, who normally couldn't stop talking, making his nonsense comments all the time, just to

annoy BA, had fallen silent, leaving the Colonel worried about his childlike Captain.

Midnight was nearing, when their conversation finally came to a halt.

Wishing John a good night, the team retired to their flat.

JSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTPJSBABHMMTP

Back in 221C Hannibal took his Lieutenant at side, he was the one Murdock trusted the most, he was the one Murdock would open up to.

"Lieutenant, I am worried about Murdock, he was so quiet ever since Sherlock deduced us, you have to find out what is bothering him."

Face nodded in understanding, then he went after Murdock, entering the bedroom they were sharing.

After a while BA retired to the other bedroom, the one he shared with Hannibal, leaving the Colonel behind in the living room, alone with his thoughts.

_In Murdock's and Face's bedroom:_

"Murdock?", Face softly approached the Captain, who had already went to bed. "What's up buddy?"

"Nothing", was the mumbled reply.

"Come on buddy, you know you can trust me. Why were you so quiet, tell me what's on your mind!"

Carefully Face took a seat at the edge of his friends bed, silently waiting for an answer.

After what seemed like hours Murdock spoke again.

"Face, do you think I am strange?"

"What?", Face asked, shaken by the unexpected question. "What do you mean?"

"People always seem to think I am. I am insane, Face! People always look at me with pity, they think I am worthless! Am I worthless?", he asked softly, desperation in his deep brown eyes.

It shocked Face to learn, how much it affected Murdock, the way the nurses and doctors treated him, the way their clients looked at him.

"Murdock, don't ever believe that! You saved our live countless times, you are the bloody best pilot I ever met. You are the best buddy I could wish for, so don't you ever believe you are worthless!", Face almost shouted. "You are different Murdock, we all are, you are special! And of course you are crazy, but Murdock, that is just the way we like you, so if you would tell me now what happened?!"

Looking a little embarrassed by now Murdock answered: "It's just, everybody is treating me different then others, you guys are the only exception. Living in a psychiatric ward doesn't help, you know! Not even this Sherlock guy, who laid out your whole life in front of you could tell anything about me. Damn, sometimes I don't even know who I am! I know it is silly, I am sorry I bothered you..."

"It isn't silly, Murdock! I just didn't know how you feel about this! It doesn't matter that this guy couldn't deduce you, because we know you! Besides, I don't know why you are even complaining! Having your whole life laid open by a complete stranger isn't as great as it might sound."

Murdock couldn't help but smile at that last comment.

"Thanks, Face", he said.

"Good night, buddy."

"Good night."

And with that Face turned the lights out and went in the living room, to ease the Colonels worries.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews would be awesome however short they may be. If there is anything you want to happen feel free to tell me. :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Thanks to all who read this and special thanks again to _csfcsf _and _GreyGregory14 _for reviewing and to those who follow this story, I love you all! :)**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy this week.**

_**GreyGregory14: You have a very good insight in this story, they will definitely meet :)**_

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them :(**

**Now: Back to 221B**

After the team retired John considered going to bed too, Sherlock didn't look like he was about to talk to him soon. But he wasn't very tired after all and he wanted to know about this case his flatmate was on, so he just stayed sitting in his armchair, waiting for Sherlock to come back from wherever he was in his mind.

He must have fallen asleep waiting, because he woke up startled when Sherlock finally spoke.

"John? Where is everyone?", the worlds only consulting detective asked, sounding ridiculously confused for the genius he was.

"No need to wake me, I'm sure you could've deduced it just fine!", John mumbled still sleepy. "They went to bed."

Sherlock pouted. "Don't be so grumpy, just go on already, ask me about the case."

"How would you know...?"

Sherlock shot him an annoyed glance. "_REALLY, John? _You fell asleep on the ARMCHAIR! You clearly waited for me, you were curious! So just asked, I haven't got all night!"

John hesitated a moment. Part of him wanting to tell Sherlock of for being so rude and just go to bed, but he really was curious, so he just sighed exaggerated.

"Fine, so what is that case about?"

A self-satisfied grin on his face, that made John want to punch him, although he managed to ignore this need, Sherlock took his time making himself comfortable. Then he finally began to speak, looking excited as a child on Christmas Eve.

"It is really brilliant! You should have been there at the crime scene with me, instead of getting your boring friends!"

John glared at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes, Sherlock gulped.

"However...,

There has been a murder in the Tower of London. The victim was shot with a crossbow right in front of the security cameras, you can see the point the victim was shot from precisely, but the murderer is nowhere on the screen, not even his shadow! The victim is an unknown man from the USA, officially he didn't even cross our border! Nobody knows how he got here and then he is found dead, shot by an invisible man!"

"_Great!"_, John thought, just what he needed, a hyper Sherlock!

"Do you have any idea how it was done?", John asked aloud.

"No!", Sherlock replied, grinning madly.

_Oh no! _Tomorrow would be a very hard day (well, precisely TODAY), so he really needed some sleep.

He left Sherlock rambling on about the case and how brilliant it all was and went to bed, deciding they would talk about Sherlock's incapability to deduce Murdock when he needed something to make his crazy flatmate shut up...

This was going to be a really hard day!

_In the morning..._

...John woke up to the smell of pancakes and tea. A look at his clock made him groan, it was only six o'clock! Then it hit him, this couldn't be Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen, even though she insisted she wasn't their housekeeper she more often than not made them breakfast, but never this early. Confused he decided to investigate.

When he entered the kitchen a strange sight met his eyes: Sherlock, dressed in his typical shirt and black trousers, wearing one of Mrs. Hudson's floral pinafore, not even covering half of his long legs, with a chef's hat on his head and his safety goggles on, was standing in front of the cooker.

This sight made John dearly regret, that he didn't brought a camera with him. He briefly considered getting one, but it was too late, Sherlock already spotted him. _Shit!_

"John", Sherlock greeted. "Get your friends for breakfast, would you?"

John just stared at his friend dumbfounded. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sherlock shot him an incredulous glance. "John, I realise, that your observation skills are rather bad, but even you should be able to see, that I am making breakfast!"

Ignoring the hidden insult (well, not really hidden, but this was Sherlock after all), John rephrased his question. "Right, WHY are you doing this?"

"Well, you clearly invited your friends over for breakfast yesterday. As you were still asleep and I need you for the case today I decided to make breakfast, to speed things up a bit. So if you would get your friends rather than stand there, staring holes in my pinafore, we could go ahead! I am sure they are already awake, they were soldiers and they are fugitives after all."

Looking at Sherlock in this ridiculous clothing John couldn't hold in his laugher any more. He collapsed shaking and giggling madly (yes, John was giggling, although later he would never admit it) on the next chair.

Sherlock watching him a bit confused, but nevertheless interested, didn't help the matters, so it took him some time to calm down enough to stand up again.

"Al right, I get them", he managed to say.

Almost at the door he turned around again and barely managed to choke the words out, as he tried to stifle a new burst of laughers: "You may want to change into something nicer, though!"

With that he went downstairs, barely able to stand upright, Sherlock's confused face haunting him all the way down.

It really was a shame he didn't had his camera! Maybe he could ask Mycroft for a picture, after all he was monitoring them and often managed to sneak a cam in their flat, until one of them found it and destroyed it.

**Thanks for reading! I am sorry, this is such a short chapter, but this felt a good point to end it. I am going to start the real plot is going to start soon, but this chapter was hard for me to write, it has been some time since I wrote the last chapter and it didn't help that I am coming down with a cold :( (can I get a some pity please?). Anyway, I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think.**

**For the case: I have a faint idea, how the murderer managed to shoot the victim, without being spotted by the security cam, but I am open for suggestions, so if you have any idea please PM me and I may take it in :)**

**Soooo, have a great day (or evening), you are the best!**

**FM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters or the shows they are in, no money made.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but school started again. I am doing my best to at least update once a month. Thanks to _GreyGregory14_ again and everyone else who reads this story or even follows it. You know that you are allowed to review too, right? ;)**

**However, enjoy.**

When got down to 221C the team was already up.

"Good morning, my Lord!", he was greeted rather enthusiastically by a hyper Murdock. "To what do we owe the honor of this early visit?" He added in his best British accent, which earned him one of BA's best death glares.  
Completely unfazed he bowed in salutation.

"Good morning, my brave knights, I would be pleased if you would grace me with your presence at breakfast, just upstairs", John replied laughing. Growling something about crazy fools BA retreated to his room.

"The honor is all mine", Murdock replied, putting on his cap and ever present jacket.

"Murdock, where are the others?", John asked, getting serious again.

"Young knight Peck is helping the noble maiden from the castle next door to get her baggage inside." All of the sudden back to his American dialect he added: "The great chief went to get new peace pipes."

"Then I will just wait here, till they return", John decided, sitting down on the couch.

They sat a few moments in silence, until the Captain turned on TV, watching one of his cartoons.

John took his time to watch his crazy friend properly. They hadn't seen each other for a long time. Murdock lived in the VA now and John hadn't had time to visit him yet, running around after Sherlock, making sure the genius didn't got himself killed or starved to death.

The Captain was wearing a dark T-shirt with the union jack on it, that read "tea time". To the outside Murdock hadn't changed at all, the same innocent brown eyes, the same crazy grin, still doing his accents, but the more John thought about it, the more he noticed things that hadn't been there in war. There was a certain restlessness about the pilot, from time to time his eyes would wander around the room, with an almost hunted look, that hadn't been there, when his teammates where with him. From time to time he would wriggle around on the couch, unable to keep still for long. John had never been a psychologist, never even wanted to be, but still he noticed to change.

Murdock always had been a bit uncomfortable in little rooms, he was a pilot for gods sake, meant to be up high, in the sky! But it had never been like this and suddenly it struck him: Murdock missed the war too, only in a different way. He missed flying and he missed being with his unit all the time, the time, when he had been free.

Murdock had never had many friends, being as crazy as he is, the more he needed the friends he had.

Now he was separated from them, he had to live somewhere else and to make matters worse they were fugitives, they could be killed or caught every day and he would be the last to know it. All this must have brought the pilot even closer to the edge of insanity, than he had already been his whole life.

Realizing this John decided to take Murdock to the crime scene with him, trying to distract him. (He couldn't believe he was thinking this! Damn Sherlock!) He could be of use two, after all the victim was an American.

But first he would ask the Colonel how bad it was, he didn't wanted to cause a flashback.

When Hannibal entered the little flat again, together with Face, only a few minutes later he found his two Captains completely lost in the cartoons, BA was nowhere in sight.

"Morning John", he greeted smiling.

"Colonel, Face", John replied. "Breakfast is ready", John added, remembering why he came down here in the first place.

"Well, lets go then!", Hannibal said. "Sergeant!"

And after they were joined by BA they made their way upstairs, only twenty minutes after John went to get them.

Up in the flat Sherlock had indeed taken of the safety goggles and the pinafore. The chef hat was now lying in one corner of the kitchen.

Sherlock looked at him with a look that clearly said "What took you so long?!". But luckily he didn't say it out loud.

The breakfast was surprisingly good, very good to be honest. Sherlock never failed to surprise John.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?", Face voiced Johns unspoken question.

Sherlock loved all that attention, but still there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, when everyone stopped eating to hear the answer, just for a second, but John knew what was to come.

Wide eyed the team listened as Sherlock went on about how he once helped Jamie Oliver with a case, in which a giant rat, a thief, who could go through closed doors and of course a dead body took part, so after he solved it the famous cook showed him how to make a good breakfast.

John let him talk for a while, inwardly laughing about the incredulous faces, before he interrupted.

"Sherlock, the truth!", he said in his stern Captains voice.

Sherlock looked at him deeply affronted, before grumpily admitting: "Okay, I found it on the internet and it isn't that different from my experiments", he said with a malicious glance at John, who suddenly wasn't that hungry anymore.

The rest of the meal went by smoothly. After they finally finished Sherlock urged John to finally get ready, so they could be off. Face was having an appointment for a sight-seeing tour and BA was going to go to the next car service station.

Hannibal and Murdock had no plans yet, so John decided to carry on with his plan to bring Murdock with him.

So, when he went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, before going, so Mrs. Hudson wouldn't get a heart-attack, he nodded at the Colonel, who followed him instantly.

_In the kitchen..._

"What's up?", the Colonel asked.

"I was wondering if I should take Murdock to the crime scene with us, I would like to spent some time with him and he could be of use there!"

"Why are you asking ME that? Murdock is not a child anymore, even if he is most of the times acting like one."

"Well", John replied uneasy. "He has always been sensible and he has changed quite a lot!"

Hannibal sighed: "You are right, things are rough sometimes, but I think he can take it. I will come with you, though, but not only because of Murdock."

With that being said the two man finished the dish and went back to the others.

Murdock happily agreed in helping John and Sherlock, although the last didn't seem to happy about it.

As Face and BA went of walking, the four of them took the rented car.

But before they drove to the crime scene Sherlock wanted to check in on Molly, to see if she had any news for him.

When they entered the morgue, the dead American was lying on the table, but neither Sherlock nor the two Johns gave it any attention, unlike Murdock.

He stopped right at the door, his thin body shaking badly.

With a little voice he addressed the Colonel:

"Hannibal, I know him!"

Four pairs of eyes turned at the Captain instantly.

Sherlock was the first to speak again: "Really?", he asked, sounding so happy, that John almost kicked him. Hannibal frowned, but Murdock didn't even seem to have heard him.

"That's Jack!" He whispered, his voice barely audible now.

**TBC**

**So: Who is Jack? And how does Murdock know him.**

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I know I'm evil, it just worked so well. :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter, if you did, please review, if you didn't, still review.**

**Updates will be slow for quite some time because of school, but the more reviews I get the faster I will write.**

**I have had no time to reread this, so please tell me if I made some bad mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine...**

**TA-DA! Here it is, finally, the next chapter! This has been on my mind for quite a while, but I never had time to write it. I hope you like it, thank you for reading and please review!**

_Previously:_

"_Hannibal, I know him!"_

_Four pairs of eyes turned at the Captain instantly._

_Sherlock was the first to speak again: "Really?", he asked, sounding so happy, that John almost kicked him. Hannibal frowned, but Murdock didn't even seem to have heard him._

"_That's Jack!" He whispered, his voice barely audible now._

Then he just stood there, in complete silence, staring at the dead body. His eyes dark and dull, like he was looking into another world.

"Murdock?", John asked worried. No reaction.

"Captain?", Hannibal tried.

Silence- then...

"Colonel?", Murdock replied in a small voice, his dark brown eyes still unseeing.

"Captain, identify him", Hannibal ordered more firmly.

"Jack Braddock, sir, he worked at the VA Hospital as an orderly", the Captain made his report in a hard and steady voice. More quietly, trembling slightly, he added: "He was one of the good ones, almost treating me normal, we played basketball sometimes."

"I'm sorry, son" Hannibal said.

Murdock nodded absently, before he turned to Sherlock.

"We have to find whoever did this! My team is in on the case!"

A dark fire was in the Captains eyes.

Sherlock looked at him in surprise, there was a hint of doubt in his eyes, that didn't go unnoticed by his blogger, but he stayed silent. Molly, who left them, to give them some privacy, as soon as she found out, that this Murdock guy knew the victim and just came back to hear the Captains demand, waited with rapt attention, what Sherlock would reply. Would he really give in and let them join? As far as she knew that never happened before.

"Al right", he finally replied, before storming of in his usual manner, Murdock and John hard on his heels.

The Colonel followed a bit slower, deep in thoughts. Of course the Captain had no right to just speak for the team, after all Hannibal was his CO. Still he decided to let it go for now.

His Captain was furious. It didn't happen fast nor often, but if he was, there was no stopping him.

"This Jack must have been quite a special guy!", Hannibal thought

Hannibal knew, that if he gave him an order, Murdock would obey, but he also knew, that his pilot would find a way to still do what he wanted. Right now Face was the only one who could try to influence his buddy.

The best was to just go on with it for now and try to cool the Captain down a bit, Hannibal decided.

Oh, he would have his revenge, this murderer got personally, with killing the orderly. Nobody got away with messing with his team!

Satisfied with this, Hannibal smiled and lit a cigar. He was on the Jazz.

Deep in thought Molly Hooper watched the four men leave. There had to be something special about this team. After all Sherlock let them join him. Or was it just because they were John's friends?

However, they seemed really mixed of.

She was getting used to Sherlock just storming out, ignoring her completely, it still hurt, after all she still had a crush in him. But normally at least John would say goodbye, most of the times even apologise for Sherlock's lack of manners. And the white haired Colonel seemed nice too, not like somebody who would just storm of, without any explanation.

It had to be because of the other man, the pilot. Something about his reaction at seeing the dead...

Molly couldn't find anything to unusual about how the Captain reacted, after all she knew, that he was a soldier, like John. She didn't know that many soldiers, she didn't know what a normal reaction would be, but she knew that John would have reacted the same. So why got the doctor so mixed up?

On the other hand she hadn't heard the whole conversation.

Something must have happened, probably something about the Captain, that got them worried.

To Molly he seemed quite nice, he had greeted her very politely, maybe a bit effusive.

She would find out, what happened in her lab, she decided. But in order to do this, she would haven to get involved in the case.

That wouldn't be that easy, she didn't know the other men (yet?), but John and Sherlock always tried to keep her out as much as they could. John, because he was worried, he didn't want any of his friends in danger.

But Sherlock... Molly wasn't quite sure. Sometimes she thought he found her annoying, but sometimes he said or did something, that made Molly hope again. Maybe, just maybe he cared about her safety.

However, it was settled now. This time there was no holding her back, this time she was in on the game!

But how?

When Hannibal got down, back on the street, he found the consulting detective sitting in a cab, having a heated argument with Murdock. John was already took a seat in the cab, trying to calm the cab driver, who looked quite unnerved. Hannibal hurried over. He had a slight comprehension, that this argument was about him.

"What's up, Captain?", he demanded to know, but was rudely interrupted by Sherlock.

"Just get in already, we haven't got all day, you can speak about it, while we are driving!"

Hannibal shot him an angry glance, but didn't retort, upon seeing John's borderline desperate expression. So he just got in the car and the cab driver took of, taking them to the crime scene.

On the way he watched Murdock intently. He was still furious, Hannibal had expected that much, but what made him worry was, how possessed to catch the murderer his pilot seemed.

This was a new kind of crazy, a bad kind. A kind that the Colonel had seen before, but didn't like to see on one of his boys, especially not Murdock.

Noticing his stare Murdock asked: "Something up, Colonel?"

"No... So - what happened earlier?"

"Sherlock wanted to leave you and go to the crime scene without you. I stopped him", was the simple reply.

At least that is something, Hannibal decided. Maybe the Captain wasn't that possessed after all?

Still, he was glad that he had called Face, to meet them at their designation, for he didn't know how Murdock would react...

**Sorry, it isn't longer, but I didn't want to make you wait more.**

**I hope you liked it. **

**What do you think? Should Molly get a bigger part in this story or not? **

**There could be a bit Sherlolly or a bit Murdock x Molly. Which one do you want?**

**Thanks for reading and good night (or whatever, here it is night :))**

**FM**


End file.
